Hammerkind
The strife specibus, hammerKind was the first kind abstratus to be seen in Homestruck. John initially used a claw hammer to bind hammerKind to himself. He has used hammers throughout his travels in SBURB. Claw Hammer If used correctly, a claw hammer can make a powerful weapon. Due to John's lack of knowledge about the Strife Specibus he set it to hammerKind and for a short time could not wield any other kinds of weapons. It was located on the floor in between John Egbert's bed and Magic Chest before he decided he would need it to hang up his Rolled-Up Poster. However, the Nails that were next to the hammer were also needed, leading to John dropping the Fake Arms to make room for them. It can be combined with the Nails to form...the hammer/nails. This can be used to hang up a poster. Sledgehammer It can be used to smash heavy duty objects and is presumably more powerful in battle, but it is too heavy for John to wield by himself; he knocks himself out and breaks the sledgehammer when attempting to Aggrieve a Shale Imp. The broken sledgehammer's handle is long enough to be a weapon in its own right, dealing significant damage to a Shale Imp as an improvised beat-stick. The broken hammer's head also deals massive damage if ejected from a Sylladex. Pogo Hammer It seems to be a very powerful weapon (at least, at the time), able to slay shale imps in a single blow. Rhythmically bouncing the hammer back and forth builds up its power, to be released in a burst of green light while attacking. This attack sends both the opponent's items and John flying off. John can also ricochet between two large enemies and fly through the air as a swirling green blur, due to his short stature being encompassed by the length of the hammer. Wrinklefucker It is light enough to be wielded by John. Due to the hissing noises it makes and the fact that it is part steam iron, it may deal heat damage as well. The Wrinklefucker seems to be more controlled, and more powerful, than the Pogo Hammer, as John is able to bounce around killing Shale Imps with ease without springing too high into the air, as he has done previously. John uses the Wrinklefucker to bounce himself up towards his First Gate. The power of the hammer has its limits, as John tried unsuccessfully to attack a Copper Giclops and a Tar Basilisk with it. Previously, the Wrinklefucker defeated enemies with ease, but against stronger enemies it fails to make much of an impression. It served as John's weapon of choice for a great deal of time, although he did dual-wield it with the Pogo Hammer. Ever since he alchemized Fear No Anvil, however, it has been tucked back into Johns Strife Deck The steam irons that are mounted on the weapon seem to be two Shark Professional Series Intelligent Electronic Iron, GI490s. Telescopic Sassacrusher John does not have the strength required to lift it unaided, a problem he fixed by using the remote ghost gauntlet. It can easily dispose of Crude Ogres, and was used to get rid of at least two in the finale of Act 3. One Telescopic Sassacrusher was recently stolen from John by a Copper Giclops, who absconded after being shot in the eye. Fear No Anvil A super powerful hammer that Hephaestus used. Davesprite got the code from Hephaestus through "shenanigans" and gave it to John. Its name implies that it may have been Hephaestus' blacksmithing hammer. It appears to have some time-related abilities, such as stunning enemies, possibly by stopping them in time. The extent of these abilities, however, is not yet clear. It costs 500,000 units each of Build Grist, Garnets, Diamond, and Gold, and one unit of Quartz, and is far too large to wield. John a smaller version, costing only 5,000 units each of Build Grist, Garnet, Diamond, and Gold and one Quartz, and is a much more manageable size. Its name comes from the phrase 'Fear no Evil', implying that it is powerful enough to kill almost anything, as John would have nothing to fear of the enemies he'll encounter. Surely enough, it can dispatch a strong enemy like a Lich with little trouble. The name is also an anagram for "LAVA INFERNO". Its design appears to be themed after the Land of Heat and Clockwork; it consists of cogs, clock hands, and a head of Garnet. Warhammer of Zillyhoo The Warhammer Of Zillyhoo is most likely the result of of the Problem Sleuth video game in John's bedroom and the Hammer. Between Acts 4 and 5, a cyborg bunny appeared wielding the warhammer, along with three other weapons. Category:Homestuck Category:Inventory Category:Weapons Category:Weapons - Homestuck Category:Problem Sleuth Category:Inventory - Problem Sleuth Category:Homestuck Category:Inventory Category:Weapons Category:Weapons - Homestuck Category:Problem Sleuth Category:Inventory - Problem Sleuth